User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Beckett goes to Bullworth 6: Trials
Time seemed to pass so slowly, like it took forever. Dr. Crabblesnitch read our full record trying to mask how jubilant he sounded by acting harshly towards us. He berated us for what seemed like forever. Peanut, who sat in the chair beside mine, was as uneasy as I was. "I have no choice." He said. Peanut and I both flinched. "Criminals do not belong at a school. They belong in a cell." He said, picking up the phone. All I had to do was see the first button he pressed and I knew who he was calling. I took a deep shaky breath, I was so nervous and scared. While he dialed Dr. Crabblesnitch looked at us and said "It looks like my dog days are over but yours have only just begun." He said. He had the prefects take us in another room, heavily guarded. They escorted us back in. Crabblesnitch was waiting, having just finished the call. "I am hereby expelling you both from Bullworth Academy." he said, almost taking pleasure in the fact that us two troublemakers were done. Peanut and I were so shocked we couldn't speak. He berated us again and then I felt my heart sink as two police officers entered his office. Without speaking we got up and let them search us. After emptying our pockets and confiscatiing everything we had, they handcuffed us. The school watched silently as they led us, handcuffed, outside. I saw Hattrick gently berating TK, who looked at us sadly. The cops continued to lead us out. Ted noticed and he dropped his football, something he's never done before. The other jocks looked enraged but curious at what we did. Johnny looked like he was about to lead the Greasers against the cops but he knew it was a battle we wouldn't win. He looked resigned. The Nerds were smirking though, they didn't like me because of my affiliations with Jocks and Bullies...all except Algernon who was alright for a Nerd, despite the fact they scared me. Russell saw and he looked like he was going to charge at the cops but I shook my head and mouthed "No." He obeyed, looking upset before he bellowed mournfully and charged away from us. Even Derby looked sad to see me go. They loaded Peanut and I in the back of the cop car and off we went. But we passed by the Jail. I was puzzled and Peanut looked as bamboozled as I was. "Looking at your records we have decided jail was inappropriate for you." One of the cops sneered. Peanut nudged me, shocked. In the direction he nodded his head at was a sign that read "Happy Volts Asylum". "No!" I yelled, frightened in an instant. "You both have had a rough childhood beyond your control...you were both so frustrated it drove you to insanity, which is why you beat up on that student." The other sneered, just as amused by the first at this game. "No no please!" I begged, desperately as we drove ever closer to our ultimate doom. "Please guys take us to jail instead." Peanut added, in as much desperation as I was in. As soon as we pulled up they pulled us out. Peanut headbutted his cop escort and tried to run but he tripped. The cop grabbed him and dragged him in. We were "welcomed" into the asylum, if you could call it that. We were introduced to the other "tenants", if you call them that. They had us changed into our new "uniform" if you could call it that. I nodded a silent goodbye to Peanut as they took him in the opposite direction of where I was headed. He nodded a farewell back. Then they put me in my cell. "Have fun." My cop sniggered and the door slammed behind me. For the first hour or two I heard nothing because I was so terrified. I just curled up in fetal position and I shook like crazy. Then at about nightfall I remembered my friends back at Bullworth and that I might never see them again and I remembered that Peanut was trapped here like me too. I shoved my face in the "pillow" they provided us and I cried the hardest I ever have before. But I cried quietly so it hurt. I shook violently as I cried though but no one looked through the bars at me. My "neighbor" in the "room" to my right, a guy named Edwin, screamed like he was being stabbed to death. "Don't worry." They had told me before hand. "You get that a lot." My "neighbor" continued screaming, as he "usually did". I kept crying and finally I fell asleep from pure exhaustion but I fell into a black, dreamless sleep like I was falling into an endless chasm. Nothingness. Category:Blog posts